Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son (Indo Trans)
by ohhunniee
Summary: Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang orang tua tunggal yang membesarkan putra ku Byun Jesper. Dia adalah anakku dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang superstar terkenal di korea. CHANBAEK. yaoi. mpreg. DLDR.
1. Prolog

**Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku adalah **Byun Baekhyun,** seorang orang tua tunggal yang membesarkan putraku **Byun Jesper.** Dia adalah anakku dengan **Park** **Chanyeol** , seorang superstar terkenal di korea.

Aku membesarkan putra ku dengan bantuan keluarga dan sahabatku. Aku adalah manajer sekaligus pemilik sebuah restoran italia, diwariskan oleh ayahku di korea. Dan setiap saat ketika aku bekerja, para sahabatku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan menjaga putraku bergantian.

Aku menamai anakku Byun Jesper. Aku tidak memakai marga Park Chanyeol di marga anakku karena aku tidak ingin menghancurkan impiannya, Aku selalu berdoa dan berharap mimpinya tercapai. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam rumor yang dapat menghancurkannya.

Park Chanyeol meninggalkanku ketika aku mengandung Jesper, hari di mana aku ingin mengutarakan bahwa aku hamil dan dia akan menjadi ayah, merupakan hari yang sama dia meninggalkanku. Chanyeol memilih mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang selebriti dan melupakan semua tentang diriku.

Aku membesarkan Jesper tanpa bantuannya. Aku membesarkan anakku tanpa meminta sepeserpun uang darinya.

Byun Jesper…

Putra Park Chanyeol..

Tapi tidak boleh diketahui sebagai putra Chanyeol karena akan menghancurkan image Sang Ayah.

Dia hanyalah..

 **Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son.  
**

* * *

Hi! welcome to this story. Ini cerita translate pertama kita disini, semoga memuaskan:)

Cerita ini juga di share di wattpad bs dicek di akun liu9_

don't forget to leave comment and review. Thankyouu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 **Park** _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

 **Baekhyun** **POV**

Sudah berhari-hari sejak aku mengalami sakit kepala dan merasakan mual hingga ingin muntah dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin hanya karena aku salah makan atau mengalami _usog_.

(Usog; semacam phobia dengan ucapan orang asing.)

"Baek, sudah berapa hari kau menderita karena sakit kepala dan mualmu? Kau seharusnya mencoba tes kehamilan" Kyungsoo berkata kepadaku sambil tertawa.

Aku memutarkan mata padanya dan berpikir, ' _Aku seorang pria, dan kenapa aku harus mencoba tes kehamilan?_ '

"Apa kau bercanda denganku? Tes kehamilan? Apa kau gila? Aku seorang pria dan tidak mempunyai rahim kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Aku berteriak kepada Kyungsoo. Aku sungguh kesal sekarang. Tapi sahabatku hanya berseringai sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Itu tidak ada salahnya dicoba Baek, siapa tahu kau termasuk salah satu dari pria yang mempunyai rahim" Luhan berkata sambil memberiku sebuah testpack. ' _Bagaimana dia mempunyai barang ini di ranselnya_ '

"Jangan bertanya kenapa aku memiliki barang ini. Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak aku menyadari gejala-gejala itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang hamil. Cukup masuk kedalam toiletmu dan coba." Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendorongku masuk kedalam toilet. Kedua orang itu sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku meneteskan sedikit urine di test pack tersebut dan menunggu untuk itu, Aku sungguh yakin bahwa aku bahkan tidak hamil.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari balik pintu.

Perlahan aku melihat kearah alat tersebut dan

Sesuai perkiraan bahwa aku tidak hamil.

Namun setelahnya, aku melihat dua garis

Aku merasakan darah dan napasku seolah-olah meninggalkanku ketika aku melihat dua garis di test pack. Aku mulai keringatan dan menjadi gugup setelah apa yang kulihat. Ketika aku membuka pintu kedua sahabatku masuk dengan cepat dan merebut test pack tersebut dari tanganku.

"Oh ya Tuhan.." Luhan berkata sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kau hamil Baek, ini keajaiban. Kau sungguh beruntung!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan airmata mengalir dari mataku. Aku menangis karena bahagia.

"Astaga, Kau akan mempunyai anak Baek! Aku berbahagia untukmu!" Sahabatku memelukku dan aku pun membalas pelukan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, kami berada di apartemen Kyungsoo dan berbincang.

"Apakah Chanyeol tahu?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepadaku ketika dia sedang memakan spageti kimchi. Aku menggelengkan kepala tanda Chanyeol belum mengetahui apapun. Dan itu lah masalahku.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Aku ingin mengetahui reaksinya tentang hal ini, tapi diwaktu yang sama aku tidak ingin menghancurkan impian Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan impiannya… tapi dia berhak mengetahuinya."

"Beritahu dia" Keduanya berkata kepadaku tapi aku menolak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kami baru saja lulus. Aku yakin dia sibuk." Aku berucap dengan sendu. Dan tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, menandakan bahwa aku mendapat sebuah pesan.

"Baek, ayo bertemu disebuah kedai kopi dekat sekolah kita. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." ucap Kyungsoo sambil membaca pesan tersebut. Keduanya tersenyum padaku dan Aku meminta mereka ikut bersamaku tapi tidak menunjukan diri mereka dihadapan Chanyeol. Ketika Aku sampai dikedai kopi, Aku melihat Chanyeol duduk didekat jendela, ekspresi mukanya kosong dan terlihat banyak pikiran.

"Hai _baby_ , kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padaku bukan? Aku juga memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Kataku dengan bahagia kepadanya dan menggenggam tanganya perlahan, tapi dia menunduk menghindari menatap kedua mataku.

"Baekhyun, Aku.. Aku ingin putus denganmu. Aku akan tinggal di _dorm_ yang dimiliki oleh agensi. Aku akan menjadi _trainee_ untuk menjadi seorang selebriti. Ini mimpiku Baekhyun. Aku harap kau mengerti aku." Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa melihat mataku. Aku tahan perasaanku dan mencoba untuk tidak hancur.

' _Bagaimana dengan anak kita Yeol._ ' batinku

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Inikah yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Baiklah, ayo kita putus. Berjuanglah untuk pelatihanmu!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian airmataku pun mengalir ketika aku meninggalkan kedai.

* * *

Fast update ehe. ditunggu kritik dan sarannya:)


	3. Chapter 2

**Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2 : Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun** **POV**

" _Oh My God_ Baek, lihat! Ini sangat bagus untuk anakmu!" Kata Luhan ketika memperlihatkan sebuah baju untuk calon anakku. Kami sedang berada di mall karena kedua sahabatku ingin membelikan barang-barang untuk calon anakku.

Usia Kehamilanku sudah menginjak bulan 8 dan perutku sudah semakin membuncit. Dan sudah beberapa bulan sejak terakhir aku melihat Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun, Aku... Aku ingin putus denganmu. Aku akan tinggal di dorm yang dimiliki oleh agensi. Aku akan menjadi trainee untuk menjadi seorang selebriti. Ini mimpiku Baekhyun. Aku harap kau mengerti aku."_

Aku masih ingat apa yang dia katakan, yang perlahan menghancurkan duniaku. Ada masa dimana aku ingin menyerah, bahkan sempat terlintas dibenak untuk mengugurkan kandunganku. Tapi karena kedua sahabatku, mereka berhasil memberhentikan untuk melakukan itu dan mereka membuatku tersadar bahwa itu bukan kesalahan anakku. Mereka membuatku menerima anakku dan mencintainya.

"Kita disini lagi. Baek, aku sudah berkata untuk berhenti memikirkan ini. Lihat, kau menangis lagi."

" _S...Sorry_ Kyungsoo." Kataku sedih. Mereka memeluk dan membuatku merasa nyaman. Jika mereka tidak bersamaku, aku tidak berpikir dapat bertahan dan mungkin sekarang sudah gila.

"Jangan khawatir Baek, kita disini. Kita sudah berjanji bukan? Baekhyun, kita peduli kepadamu. Kita sahabat, jadi jangan merasa sedih dan berhenti merajuk. Itu akan berdampak kepada anakmu." Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

" _Come on guys_ , kita harus bayar untuk ini. Kalian sangat mendrama." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu ke kasir untuk membayar baju yang akan dibeli.

"O...Oh Sehun?" Luhan menyapa Sehun ketika melihatnya di toko. Sehun terlihat dewasa dan tubuhnya terlihat menarik. Dia tetap tampan sama seperti berada di _High School_.

"Apa...apakah benar? B...Baekhyun hyung, apa...apakah kau hamil?" Sehun bertanya, yang mana membuatku mencekram lengan Luhan.

Dengan perlahan aku menganguk kepala. "Ya Sehun, Aku hamil, kau melihat benjolan ini kan? Kenapa masih bertanya? Kau tetap seorang idiot." Kataku bercanda. Aku harap dia tidak bertanya lagi.

"Ahmmmm...Sehun, Baek sudah menjawabnya bukan. Kita harus pergi, Kyungsoo sudah menunggu disana dan lagi kita akan mencari makan karena Baekhyun sudah kelaparan." Kata Luhan kepada Sehun sambil tersenyum dan melihat padaku. Aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud, aku pun setuju. Sebelum kita berjalan keluar, Sehun berkata sesuatu.

"Kalian akan makan benar? Bisakan aku... Kita, bergabung? _By the way_. Aku disini bersama Jongin. Ini akan menjadi reuni kita dan sebagai ucapan selamat kepada Baekhyun- _hyung_. Aku yang akan mentraktirnya." Ucap Sehun tersenyum.

Ketika menghampiri Kyungsoo. Suasana hatinya telah berubah. Matanya terlihat membesar dari biasanya dan ia terlihat marah.

"Hello Kyungsoo- _hyung_ " Sehun berkata dengan riang. Tapi Kyungsoo terlihat akan menerjangnya. Untungnya, Luhan dapat memblok jalan Kyungsoo.

"YAH! OH SEHUN, DIMANA SAHABAT BRENGSEKMU? DIA SEHARUSNYA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB APA YANG TELAH TERJADI KEPADA BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Apa...Chan-" Tanya Sehun terkejut, dengan cepat Luhan menutup mulut Sehun sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Kita ber-empat hanya melihat satu sama lain, dengan perlahan aku menghela nafas.

.

Kita sedang berada di _Coffe Shop_ milik Sehun. Aku tidak tahu bila dia mempunyai toko didalam mall ini, jadi itu sebabnya dia disini. Tapi mengapa dia di toko perlengkapan bayi?

"Jadi Baekhyun- _hyung_. Apakah Chanyeol ayah dari bayimu?" dengan serius Sehun bertanya. Aku pun menganguk.

"Ya Sehun, dia ayahnya. Omong-omong bolehkan aku meminta kepada mu?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya _Hyung_ , apakah itu?" jawab Sehun.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun. Jangan mengatakan jika ayah dari bayi ini adalah Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin karirnya hancur; terutama filmnya yang akan datang. Yang terpenting, jangan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, _please?_ " Mohonku padanya.

"Tidak masalah hyung, Tapi aku harap kau akan mengatakannya suatu hari. Kau tau kan Chanyeol benci pembohong?" ucap Sehun.

Aku melihat kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka mengangkat jempol dan menganguk, menunjukan persetujuan mereka.

"Omong-omong, Baekhyun- _hyung_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun, lalu aku tersenyum.

"Aku baik Sehun, _Gladly_ , aku bisa mengaturnya. Juga mereka berdua menjagaku, _So_ _it_ ' _s okay_." Jawabku tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku menambahkan.

"Aku sehat hyung. Tampan seperti biasanya dan juga _Single_." Ucap Sehun.

" _By the way_ , mengapa kau berada di toko perlengkapan bayi?" Aku bertanya.

"Ahhhh... Chanyeol menyuruhku membelikan barang untuk bayi _favorite_ nya." Jawab Sehun.

"B...Bayi? dia mempunyai bayi?" Kataku berteriak.

"Aku menebaknya kau akan bereaksi seperti ini Baekhyun- _hyung_. Chanyeol hyung memintaku untuk membeli barang bayi untuk keponakannya. Kau masih ingat Yoora- _noona_ bukan? Yoora- _noona_ mempunyai bayi berusia 3 bulan. Chanyeol sangat memanjakannya." Jelas Sehun. Aku mengangukan kepala,

" _Omo!_ Kirim salamku pada noona, bilang padanya untuk tetep sehat, dan katakan selamat." Kataku dengan riang tidak lama ponsel Sehun berdering.

"Ini Chanyeol- _hyung_. Aku harus mengangkatnya. Permisi." Kata Sehun menjauh tetapi aku tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Hallo _Hyung_? Ya, aku sudah membelikannya. Okay, Aku akan membawakan peralatan ini ke kondominiummu. _Bye_." Sehun kembali, dan membawa semua barang yang dia bawa.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Baekhyun- _hyung_. Chanyeol- _hyung_ sudah menunggu. Sangat menyenangkan dapat bertemu denganmu _hyung_. Apakah aku bisa minta nomormu? Aku ingin melihat bayimu ketika ia lahir. Juga, jangan khawatir tentang permintaanmu, aku akan memenuhinya." Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Aku mengetik nomorku lalu menyimpannya.

"Sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Sehun." Kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Ketika sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Aku memberi isyarat kepada sahabatku untuk menghampiri. "Bagaimana Baek? Sehun tetap tampan seperti biasanya!" Kata Luhan sambil berkhayal. Aku memutarkan mata dan Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya.

"Dia sahabat Chanyeol jika kau tidak lupa." Teriak Kyungsoo yang mana membuat Luhan cemberut.

" _So_ , aku dan Sehun berbicara." Kataku.

"Lalu?"

"Aku berkata untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ini, terutama Chanyeol."

* * *

kita kambek again T.T ada yang kangen? .g

.

Biglove untuk

 **[Kneelxx, Ari Tyan1, , berrybyun, Asayaka** (dicerita aslinya emng alurnya cepet, kita ngetranslatenya ngikutin cerita aslinya ya), **cici fu, Bonjeveni** (huhu emng pendek, dan disatu chapnya, wordnya ga terlalu banyak), **Hyera832** (thankyouu sudah menunggu), **greenlight1208** (si ceye emng gatau diri T.T), **04** (semoga ga kecewa ya sama translate nya hehe), **EvieBeeL,** and **Chanbaek769**

makasih untuk reviewnya, makasih juga untuk yang sudah baca, follow juga nge fav.

sorry kalau ada kata-kata yang susah dipahami, kita akan berusaha lebih baik untuk kedepannya.

.

diwp juga sudah diupload

.

 **regards, baekhyun's lil' sister**


	4. Chapter 3

**Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3 : Chanyeol**

 **Chanyeol POV  
**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu dan lihatlah, Aku telah menjadi superstar. Aku memiliki banyak project dan acara. Apakah kau tahu bahwa Aku superstar pria nomor 1 di korea -atau aku harus mengatakan bahkan di seluruh dunia?

Aku berada di hotel milikku. Aku memiliki 2 hotel, 4 rumah peristirahatan, 2 resort besar dan terakhir 'The Park Company'. Perusahaan yang diberikan oleh Appa sebelum meninggal. Kedua orangtua ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Yoora- _noona_ adalah satu-satunya yang berada di sisiku. Aku adalah CEO dan saudaraku presiden perusahaan namun dia meninggalkan posisi tersebut. Aku memperkerjakan seseorang untuk menjaga perusahaan ketika aku mempunyai pemotretan.

 _Bel pintu berbunyi_

Aku melihat ke kamera untuk mengetahui siapa yang memencet bel pintu dan Aku melihat Kai. Dengan segera kubuka pintu. Dia duduk disofa dan menyalakan TV menonton pororo. Pororo adalah kartun kegemaran Kai. Dia sungguh kekanakkan.

"kenapa kau hanya sendiri? Di mana Sehun?" tanyaku.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku menyuruh Kai dan Sehun untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk Yoora- _noona_ karena aku ingin memanjakan anaknya. Tapi, hanya Kai yang kembali dan Sehun belum berada disini.

"Sehun meninggalkanku dan juga Krystal menghubungiku. Kau bahkan tahu Krystal dan Aku tidak memiliki hubungan. Dia masih menginginkan tubuhku." ucap Kai tersenyum dan Aku hanya mengangkat bahu padanya dan mengambil sebuah majalah.

"Oh, Sehun bersama Baekhyun sekarang?!" Seru Kai membaca pesan. Aku langsung menutup majalah.

Baekhyun…

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan?" tanyaku. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak terakhir Aku melihat Baekhyun. Aku tahu aku bersalah dan telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas padanya. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya padanya sekarang. Apakah dia mempunyai pasangan atau anak? Aku sungguh tidak mempunyai kabar tentangnya.

"Sehun sedang bersama Baekhyun, mantan pacarmu, sekarang." ucap Kai mematikan TV. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Eomma memintaku membeli bahan makanan." tambah Kai lalu beranjak pergi.

Aku merasakan hatiku berdebar dengan kencang ketika memikirkan Baekhyun. Tanganku berubah dingin dan keringat dingin membanjiriku. Aku tahu aku sakit dan meninggalkannya, tapi Aku masih mencintainya, apakah dia masih mencintaiku ?

Aku langsung menghubungi Sehun

"Halo?"

[ Ya Hyung? ]

"Kau dimana?"

[ Aku masih berada di mall Hyung. Aku akan membawakan peralatan ini ke kondominium mu]

"Oh, oke." Aku mematikan sambungan ku dan berpikir bagaimana cara mendekati Baekhyun. Aku ingin melihatnya, tapi bagaimana?

Aku menghubungi Suho Hyung. Suho Hyung adalah seorang polisi dan detektif terbaik yang Aku tahu.

"Halo"

[ Oh, Park Chanyeol! Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana hidup selebriti mu?]

"Baik Hyung. Suho-hyung, bisakah kau mencari informasi Baekhyun untuk ku?"

[ Baekhyun? Mantan pacarmu?]

"Iya Hyung. Bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang nya?"

[Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mencarinya? Beberapa bulan telah lewat tapi kenapa sekarang?]

"Berhenti bertanya Hyung. Cukup mencari kabar nya dan kirim ke alamat email ku sekarang"

[Aku bukan robot Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya sekarang. Nanti saja okay?]

"Kirimkan saja padaku secepatnya setelah kau menemukan sesuatu. Aku sungguh penasaran tentangnya. Kau tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan kan ?"

[Okay Chanyeol, berhenti memberitahu apa yang harus Aku kerjakan. Aku akan mengirimkan padamu nanti.]

"Okay, terima kasih Hyung"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sehun tiba membawa semua peralatan yang Aku minta. Dengan segera dia duduk di sofa dan menghela nafas.

"Sungguh melelahkan. Ini peralatan yang kau minta belikan. Box bayi dan peralatan lain akan dikirimkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sangat bersemangat dengan bayi _Noona-_ mu, tapi tidak dengan bayimu sendiri?" Seru Sehun dan aku langsung melihat kepenasarannya.

"Apa?" tanyaku dan dia menegang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berkata kau baik dan sangat memanjakan bayi _noona_ -mu." jawab Sehun tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Aku teringat apa yang Kai katakan.

"Sehun, kau bersama Baekhyun tadi?" tanyaku

"Ahh… Bagaimana aku harus mengatakanya? ...Ya Aku bersama Baekhyun- _hyung_ tadi, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Kau tahu dia bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo." Ucap Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia baik Hyung. Dia masih sama, dan dia bertambah cantik dan seksi." jawab Sehun berseringai.

Aku memutarkan mataku padanya, Seksi? Baekhyun itu tembem.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ , Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali besok." Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

Persetan teman-teman ini, kenapa mereka selalu meninggalkanku.

Aku mengganti pakaianku ke pakaian formal dan meyakinkan bahwa aku terlihat tampan. Aku akan bertemu Jin Ah, manager baruku untuk drama terbaru hari ini. Dan hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku memakirkan mobilku ketika sampai disebuah restoran itali. Restoran ini sangat terkenal. Ketika Aku memasuki restoran, semua mata memandang kearahku. Apakah aku terlihat begitu tampan?

"Selamat malam Tuan, selamat datang di restoran kami. VIP?" tanya resepsionis.

"Ahmm.. Ya. Atas nama Nona Im Jin Ah." ucapku. Resepsionis itu mengkonfirmasi reservasi dan mengantarku ke meja tersebut.

"Nona Jin Ah berkata bahwa dia akan terlambat sedikit." ucap pelayan tersebut. "Bisa saya mencatat pesanan anda Tuan?" setelah Aku selesai memesan, Jin Ah tiba.

"Maaf, saya terlambat." ucap Jin Ah sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya saksama. Dia cantik dan seksi. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang dan tinggi rata-rata. Tapi dia managerku.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol-ssi, Saya Jin Ah tapi anda bisa memanggil saya Nana. Saya manager baru anda untuk drama terbaru anda. Saya harap kita akan memiliki hubungan yang baik." jelas Nana

"Ya, tidak masalah." balasku.

Kami memulai diskusi tentang drama ketika Aku menyadari sosok familiar seorang anak laki-laki. Apakah dia Baekhyun? Mungkin tidak.

"Chanyeol, …. Kau akan memiliki adegan ciuman, adegan ranjang dan bla bla bla"

Setelah rapat dengan managerku, Aku menerima sebuah email dari Suho- _hyung_ dan dengan cepat aku membukanya.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Lokasi : Seoul, Korea Selatan, Chanbaek 4ever st. Blok 04 lot 61**

 **Keluarga : tidak ada**

 **Kenalan : hanya teman; Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han**

 **Note: Aku tidak bisa menemukan informasi lain tentangnya. Dan juga koneksi internet sedikit buruk jadi hanya itu yang aku temukan.**

 **Apakah aku harus menemuinya?**

* * *

Hellaa, we back.

Happy Baekhyunee day^^ hayoo siapa yang nungguin postingan papih angkat kaki, ehee.

jadii, aku mau ngasih tau, klau ff ini wordnya ga terlalu bnyk, jd per chapter ga bakal panjang, emng dari cerita aslinya kaya gitu kok. kita juga bakal usahain fast update, tenang yang ngetrans berdua hehe.

Thankyouuu untuk yang sudah baca ff ini.

Bye beibiii.


	5. Chapter 4

**Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 4 : The Fuck**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Ketika selesai berbelanja, Aku segera mengucapkan perpisahan kepada kedua temanku karena sekretarisku, Tzuyu, mengirimkan pesan agar segera pergi ke restoran karena akan ada tamu _special_. Aku sampai disana dengan cepat dan melihat para pegawai yang terlihat baik-baik.

" _Ma'am_ Baekhyun!" Sapa Taehyung. Taehyung adalah salah satu orang terdekatku disini, karena itu dia managernya. Dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya, tapi terkadang dia sangat tidak terduga atau yang biasanya kita panggil 4D dan karena itu beberapa pelanggan dan pegawai sangat senang berada didekatnya.

"Taehyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapaku kembali.

"Aku baik _ma'am_ , aku hanya sedang menunggu bayaranku jadi aku dapat membelikan apa yang Jungkook inginkan." Ucap Taehyung sambil melamunkan pacarnya. "Omong-omong, perutmu semakin buncit _ma'am_ "

"Berhenti membicarakan tentang pacarmu, _by_ _the_ _way_. Siapa tamu hari ini?" Tanyaku. Taehyung melihat catatannya. Seketika Tzuyu mengintrupsi.

"Ma'am Baeekkieeee!" Tzuyu berteriak. Tzuyu sangat cantik tapi dia sedikit pendek. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini." Tambah Tzuyu.

"Kata-katamu sangat manis Tzuyu, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan menaikan bayaranmu." Kataku sambil tertawa, dan Taehyung menyela.

"Kenapa Tzuyu dinaikan bayarannya? Dan aku tidak? Mameh!(mommy)" Marah Taehyung.

"Lakukan perkerjaanmu dahulu, dan kita lihat aku akan menambahkan bayaran kalian atau tidak." Kataku kepada keduanya, tidak lama aku mendengar teriakan _fangirl_ diluar.

"Tamunya sudah datang _ma'am_. Kami harus kembali bekerja." Tzuyu dan Taehyung berkata serentak dan pergi ke areanya masing-masing.

Ketika aku merasa ingin buang air, dengan segera aku pergi ke kamar kecil. Aku memakai toilet wanita karena terkadang sangat tidak nyaman memakai toilet pria ketika sedang hamil. Ketika sudah selesai, aku berjalan ke wastafel untuk berkaca sambil membenarkan eyeliner. Dua gadis datang.

Mereka memakai seragam pegawaiku itulah mengapa aku mengetahui mereka bekerja disini. Keduanya terlihat kinikilig.

(Note: kinikilig seperti sedang berbunga-bunga)

" _Fuvk_ , Tamunya sangat tampan. Dia seorang aktor, dia juga _superstar_ nomor satu disini." Kata salah satu gadis tersebut. Aku hanya memutarkan mataku dan ketika aku sedang memakai bedak, gadis lainnya berbicara.

"Aku tahu, aku ingin berfoto dengannya tapi mereka tidak memperbolehkannya. PARK CHANYEOL disini."

Park Chanyeol.

Pa...Park Chan..Yeol...

"Apa? Siapa tamunya?" Tanyaku, seketika dahi mereka mengkerut. _What_ _the?_ Aku bos mereka.

"Dia Park Chanyeol, kenapa bertanya? Apakah kau menyukainya? _What?_ Tunggu-Kau wanita atau seorang gay? Kau hamil dan berada di TOILET WANITA. Pastinya kau seorang wanita dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol akan menyukaimu." Ucap salah satu gadis tersebut dengan nada membentak.

"Bolehkan aku tau namamu _miss_? Apakah kau tau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Dan bagaimana jika aku gay sedangkan kau perempuan genit?" Bentakku balik.

"Aku? Namaku Lisa dan dia Jennie yang terlihat seperti Sandara Park. Apakah kau tau apa yang kau ucapkan?." Katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu memutarkan mata.

"HARUSKAH AKU MENENDANG KALIAN DARI RESTORANKU DAN MEMECATMU?" Teriakku kepada mereka.

"Apa..apa yang kau katakan?" Kata Lisa terkejut. Aku menepuk pundaknya.

" _Girl_ , Kau harus tau sedang bicara pada siapa. Kau dipecat. Jangan datang kesini lagi." Kataku. Sebelum aku pergi, mereka menjatuhkan diri dan memohon untuk tidak memecat mereka.

" _S_ - _sir_... _Ma'am_...Jangan memecat kami _Ma'am!_ Ibuku sedang sakit, aku harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang." Kata Jennie sambil menangis.

" _Ma'am_ , Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan memecat kami. Aku masih kuliah. Aku butuh perkerjaan ini untuk membantu biaya kuliahku." Mohon Lisa.

"Kau tahu, Aku bermurah hati. Sekarang, KEMBALI BERKERJA!" kataku sambil berlalu.

Aku melihat kepada semua orang yang berada di restoran. Aku tidak melihat seseorang dengan mata besar, tetapi ketika melihat pria yang duduk di tengah...Aku melihatnya dengan teliti.

Itu dia...

Aku tahu telinga dan suara itu, suara yang berat. Aku terdiam ditempat ketika dia melihat kearahku, dengan segera aku menjauh dan pergi dari restoran.

"Itu Chanyeol..." Kataku sambil mengambil nafas, lalu pulang kerumah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang dia sewaktu perjalanan pulang.

"Setelah beberapa bulan, kenapa aku harus melihat dia lagi? _The_ _fuck_!" Teriakku sambil menyetir.

 **Flashback**

 _"Baekhyun, Will you be my boyfriend?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berlutut dibawah didepan semua orang._

 _Aku berada di Junior High School bersama Chanyeol disekolah ini. Ketika Aku menerimanya menjadi pacarku. Seperti yang dikatakan semua orang kami adalah pasangan yang sangat manis, bahkan sampai kita dipanggil ke kantor bimbingan karena melakukan PDA*. Dia selalu memberikanku bunga dan menaruhnya di Locker._

 _._

 _"Baekhyunnie..." Chanyeol memelukku sewaktu kita berbaring diranjang. Aku berada di rumahnya dan akhirnya bertemu keluarganya._

 _"Kau tau ini sudah lama sejak kita bersama." Chanyeol berkata dengan husky voice lalu meremas pantatku._

 _"Enebe Chanyeol, beke mebentes meke (Chanyeol, Aku mungkin akan hamil.)" Kataku 'kinikilig'_

 _"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu menciumnya dan dia membalasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, kami melepaskannya untuk mengambil nafas dan menyadari matanya penuh dengan gairah. Dia menciumku dileher lalu turun 'you know where' lalu mengarah ke 'you know what'_

 _Dan itulah mengapa aku bisa hamil._

 _._

Aku mengelengkan kepala lalu menghapus butiran air yang jatuh dari mataku dan memarkirkan mobil digarasi. Aku tinggal bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena aku sedang hamil. Mereka disini untuk menjagaku karena mereka terlalu sensitif tentang keadaanku.

"Aku pulang." Kataku ketika melihat mereka dimeja makan. Aku duduk di sofa dan menatap sekitar dengan perasaan tertekan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku melihat dia... Aku melihat Park Chanyeol." Jawabku.

Hening menyelimuti ketika mereka mematikan TV dan duduk disebelahku.

"Kau menangis lagi Baek. Berhenti menangis dan berhenti memikirkannya. Biarkan dia melalakukan apa yang diinginkannya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung untuk menenangkanku.

"Dia benar, kau harus berhenti menangis. Itu akan memengaruhimu untuk melahirkan ditempat dan waktu yang salah." Kata Luhan sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit diperut. Perutku seperti akan meledak. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"A-AAAHRGHH SEPERTINYA AKU AKAN MELAHIRKAN! OWWWW INI MENYAKITKAN!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 5 : You're overacting Baek!**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Saat Baekhyun menjerit bahwa dia akan melahirkan, Luhan dan Aku segera bergegas melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Terimakasih Tuhan, itu hanya kram perut. Dia belum akan melahirkan. Baekhyun hanya terlalu berlebihan, mungkin karena apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir Baek, kami berpikir bahwa kau sungguh akan melahirkan." Seru Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

Aku bahagia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa seolah tidak ada masalah apapun. Baekhyun memiliki terlalu banyak masalah yang mana membuat kami mencemaskannya, jadi Luhan dan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya sehingga kami bisa menjaganya yang sedang hamil. Aku bahkan masih mengingat saat Chanyeol memutuskan Baekhyun karena mimpi nya. Baekhyun menangis sepanjang hari. Baekhyun sangat terpuruk kala itu.

Kejadian memburuk ketika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di TV, itu lah kenapa kami menghancurkan TV kami. Aku tidak tahu apabila Baekhyun masih mencintainya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu.

Terutama ketika takdir mempermainkan mereka.

.

.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun ketika berbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Aku melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum. Ini terasa lebih baik ketika melihat kilasan senyuman Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Aku tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Buatkan aku biskuit dan kimchi ya, boleh?" ucap Baekbyun sendu.

"Tentu Baek, tapi tetaplah tersenyum." ucapku bersemangat kepadanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku akan berada disini dengan Baek. Dan juga, belikan Aku bubble tea, rasa coklat." tambah Luhan. Aku mengangguk dan pergi.

Hari masih terlalu awal jadi Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke market didekat rumah sakit.

Sambil mendorong troli, Aku menuju rak sayuran mengambil bahan untuk membuat kimchi. Setelahnya, Aku mengambil tepung cabai dan cabai segar. Kami menyukai makanan yang pedas.

"uhmmm.. Aku melupakan tepungnya!" ucapku cemberut dan mendorong troli untuk mengambil tepung. Ditengah perjalananku menuju ke rak tepung, Aku menabrak seseorang.

"AYYY ITLOG!" teriakku terkejut. Astaga mulutku

(Note : ayy itlog berarti telur dalam bahasa author. Namun pengertian disini hanya latah. Bukan arti sebenarnya.)

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud untuk...Kyungsoo?" ucap pria itu. Dia memiliki kulit tan dan tinggi yang sedang. Untuk keseluruhannya, dia tampan. Aku meliriknya dan dia menyeringai.

"Permisi.. Anda mengenal saya?" tanyaku dan dia mengangguk. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia mengenalku? Keningku berkerut dan dia kembali berseringai. Apakah dia bipolar atau semacamnya?

"Aku Kai. Kau lupa, Aku sahabat Sehun dan Chanyeol." ucapnya bersemangat, tapi aku menatapnya datar. Jadi dia sahabat Chanyeol. Ahh.. Aku ingat. Dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol berkulit tan yang selalu menyibak gaun para gadis dan menyolek pantat para pemuda. Bahkan dia menyolek pantatku.

"Bisakah anda menyingkir dari hadapanku?" ucapku bosan dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah market ini milikmu?" ucapnya membuatku meringis atas kesombongannya.

"Saya tidak mengatakan market ini punya saya. Ngomong-ngomong, senang bertemu anda disini. Baekhyun sepertinya membutuhkanku sekarang." Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan meninggalkannya. Dan dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun- _hyung_?" tanya Kai menghentikanku.

"Mengapa kau peduli?" tanyaku siaga. Kai mendekatiku, 1inci lagi dan bibir kami akan bertemu. Mataku melebar.

" Aku peduli...Maksudku kami peduli karena Baekhyun- _hyung_ juga teman kita dan dia adalah mantannya Chanyeol" ucapnya sambil berseringai dan aku mendorongnya.

"Tahukah kau, Kau sangat tidak tahu malu. Sehun satu-satunya diantara kalian yang baik hati." teriakku dan menyadari bahwa kami telah ditonton oleh pembeli yang lain.

"Kau membuat masalah." ucapnya kembali berseringai. Aku memutarkan mataku padanya dan mendorong troli ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

"Kenapa Kyungsoo begitu lama? Aku lapar.. Apa kau juga lapar?" tanyaku kepada Baekhyun dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku lapar Lu, aku ingin makan kimchi dan biskuit. Dan juga, Aku ingin air dengan taburan diatasnya." ucap nya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan tertawa.

"Keinginanmu sudah ketinggalan jaman Baek" ucapku menertawakannya.

"Aku ingin meminumnya. Apa urusan denganmu?" bentaknya dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

*Ponsel Berdering*

 _Nomor tidak diketahui memanggil…_

"Baek, ponselmu berdering. Aku akan mengangkatnya untukmu. Layar nya menunjukkan nomor asing" ucapku. Baekhyun hanya menggumam sebagai tanda setuju dan aku mengangkat panggilan itu langsung.

"Halo?"

[ Apakah ini Baekhyun hyung? Ini aku Sehun]

Astagaa.. ternyata Sehun

Aku memekik dengan pelan dan melihat Baekhyun masih tertutupi dengan selimut.

[Uhmmmmm… Halo?]

"A-ah.. Halo! Ini memang nomor Baekhyun. Kami berada dirumah sakit. Dan ini Luhan."

Disaat aku mengucapkan hal tersebut Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangun dan melotot kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan mendengar ucapan Sehun dari telpon. Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan "Kau mau mati."

[BAEKHYUN HYUNG DIRUMAH SAKIT? AKU AKAN KESANA!"]

"Bagaimana kau akan tahu dirumah sakit mana kami berada?"

[Gunakan otakmu. Aku bisa melacakmu dengan GPS. Dan Aku sudah diperperjalanan.]

Aku ingin mengatakan 'hati-hati, aku mencintaimu.' padanya tapi Sehun telah menutup panggilannya..T_T

"LU-HAN!" teriak Baekhyun dan melemparkan bantalnya padaku. Aku hanya terkekeh dan membuat tanda peace dengan jariku.

"Maaf! Apakah begitu buruk karena berkata jujur?" ucapku sambil tertawa dan melempar balik bantal kepadanya.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU SEHUN MEMBERITAHU CHANYEOL? BAGAIMANA KALAU CHANYEOL MENGIKUTI SEHUN KEMARI? APA YANG AKAN CHANYEOL KATAKAN PADAKU? BAHWA AKU HANYA BEBAN UNTUKNYA? AKU BERUBAH SEPERTI INI KAU LAH PENYEBABNYA LUHAN!" pekiknya padaku. Aku hanya menertawakannya dan membuat tanda peace lagi.

"Cobalah untuk berteman baik. Dengan cara ini, aku bisa bertemu dengan 'prince charming'ku lagi" aku mengucapkannya dengan berbunga-bunga dan Baekhyun hanya memutarkan matanya padaku.

* * *

halloo... aku mau ngasih tau kalau ini blm konflik sebenarnya, jadi sabar aja yaa, kita juga akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk sibuknya, jadi ga terlalu bisa fast update, maafkan .

Juga tolong reviewnya dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar, kita disini hanya mentranslate bukan meremake (jika ingin membaca ff remake, silahkan cek story kita yang lain).

Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca, review dan lain lainnya. sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.

bye.

 ** _Regard, baekhyun's lil sister._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 6: Change Of Plan**

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Oh Sehun...Maafkan aku jika merepotkanmu. Itu karena Luhan ingin melihatmu. Maaf jika membuatmu khawatir..." Kataku dengan malu, Sehun hanya terkekeh. Aku melihat kearahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Chanyeol- _hyung_..." Kata Sehun, tapi dia menghentikan ucapannya lalu melihat arah kebawah.

"Jangan melihat kebawa Sehun, bisa saja kau menusuk dadamu sendiri." Candaku padanya. Ia hanya memutarkan matanya padaku lalu tertawa.

"Berhenti bercanda _hyung_. Kembali ke topik, Chanyeol- _hyung_..."

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" tanyaku padanya tetapi Sehun melihat ke arah bawah kembali. Sehun...berhenti melihat kebawah. Dagumu akan menusuk dadamu.

"Dia mencarimu _hyung_. Dia bertanya tentangmu padaku. Kai berkata padanya bila aku bersamamu beberapa waktu lalu." Sehun berkata dengan serius, yang mana membuatku menatap padanya.

"Apa!?" tanyaku, dan dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ ingin mengetahui kabarmu dan ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu hyung." Sehun menambahkan.

Tidak...

Tidak Baekhyun...

Chanyeol meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih mimpinya daripada bersama denganmu...

Baekhyun... _Wake_ _up_!

Tidak! Chanyeol harus menderita juga. Dia harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Mungkin aku harus pergi menjauh. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke luar negeri.

"Se...Kita sudah berbicara tentang ini bukan? Kau sudah berjanji bukan bahwa kau tidak akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol?" tanyaku sambil tergagap. Dan ia mengangukan kepala.

"Mungkin aku harus menghindari Chanyeol, terutama sekarang dia sedang mencari tahu tentang diriku. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui tentang anakku." Kataku sambil menahan tangis. Lalu Kyungsoo datang membawa kimchi dan biskuit.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan!? Mengapa Baekhyun menagis!? Mengapa Sehun?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit mengeras.

"Baekhyun- _hyung_...Aku mendukung keputusanmu. Selalu ingat bahwa aku disini untukmu _hyung_." Kata Sehun sebelum pergi. Aku menangis lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang telah terjadi Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu aku menangis lagi.

"Soo, Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun tentangku." Gumamku. Kyungsoo menghapus air mataku lalu memutarkan mata ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padanya.

Ketika aku sudah merasa tenang. Kyungsoo bertanya kembali.

"Apa kau merubah rencanamu Baek? Kau sudah merencakannya bukan? Kemana kau akan pergi Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, _change_ _of_ _plan_. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke China. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Tao dan Kris." Kataku dan ia hanya menganguk.

"Dimana Luhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Luhan berkata bahwa dia akan membeli sesuatu dan meninggalkanku dengan Sehun dengan alasan privasi. Juga sebelum pergi, Luhan memeluk Sehun beberapa saat. Ehem.

"Dia pergi." Jawabku, lalu memakan biskuit yang Kyungsoo bawakan.

"Kapan kau akan pergi Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin besok Soo...Aku akan melahirkan di China." Ucapku. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Apa! Baek! Aku tidak akan melihat keponakanku? _My_ _godchild_? Kau tidak adil Baek. Mengapa harus di China?" kata Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Berhenti merengek Soo. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali kesini. Bisa saja jika aku kembali kesini aku akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tidak ada Chanyeol dihidupku karena kesayanganku satu-satunya akan hadir." Kataku tersenyum sambil mengusap perutku.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

 _"Good_ _Pose."_ Teriak Photographer.

Saat ini aku sedang pemotretan untuk _vogue_ _magazine_. Karena aku masih _superstar_ no.1 di Korea, aku tetap menjadi model untuk majalah mereka.

 _"Good_ _Take! Let's take a break."_ Teriak photographer kembali dan ketika aku memasuki tenda, aku melihat Nana menatapku dengat tatapan yang menggoda, ia berjalan mendekat lalu menarik setelanku.

"A-apaa?" teriakku padanya. Tetapi dia menaruh jarinya pada bibirku, untuk membungkamku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan _Ms_. Jin-ah? Kau managerku?" tanyaku padanya ketika ia meremas selangkanganku. Aku menelan ludah dan ia hanya tersenyum.

" _You have a big dick_ , Park Chanyeol. Kau akan menjadi milikku...Hanya milikku." Kata Nana.

* * *

heyo gaess...

kesel ya sana nana? samaaa:) konflik sebenernya akan dimulai, tunggu yaa.

sampai jumpa dinext chap, babay.

regard, baekhyun's lil' sis.


	8. Chapter 7

**Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 7 : Familiar**

 **Baekhyun POV**

 _satu tahun kemudian_

Kami akan melakukan penerbangan hari ini, bersama baby Jesper ke Korea. Aku memilih melahirkan Jesper di China. Tao dan Kris sangat baik kepadaku.

Mereka adalah teman semasa kuliahku dan mereka tinggal disini, di China. Tao dan Kris menikah disini dan Tao bahkan sedang mengandung. Karena itu lah aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan juga karena para sahabatku yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sangat merindukanku dan aku pun sangat merindukan mereka.

"Jadi kau akan pergi Baek." ucap Tao sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kau tahu, Aku perlu kembali ke Korea karena Restoranku. Untung aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengurus restoranku." ucapku. Ini sungguh menyenangkan bersama Tao dan Kris walau hanya sementara dan mereka sangat baik terhadap ku terutama Tao, dia merawat ku ketika aku melahirkan Jesper.

"Penerbanganmu hari ini bukan?" tanya Kris-hyung dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Apa kau baik?" tambahnya membuatku terdiam namun aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu Kris-hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Jesper?"

Bicara tentang putraku, Byun Jesper. Walau dia adalah putra Chanyeol, aku tidak memakai marga Chanyeol dimarga putraku, karena Chanyeol tidak memiliki hak apapun walau dia adalah ayah Jesper. Dan, walau Jesper baru akan berusia 2 tahun. Jesper sudah bisa berjalan.

Jesper adalah anak yang ceria dan manis. Jesper memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip denganku namun sifat Jesper seperti 'dirinya'.

"Eomma!" Jesper memanggilku sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan memilin bajunya. Aku tersenyum dan menggendongnya.

"Apa?" jawabku padanya.

"Eomma, aku ingin ke mall. Aku ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk _aunty_ Kyungsoo" ucapnya ceria sambil memeluk leherku.

"Ohh… Uri Jesper sangat manis" ucap Tao tertawa. Jesper menunduk kearah Tao dan tersenyum.

.

"Kau ingin ke mall?" tanyaku pada Jesper dan dia mengangguk.

"Iya eomma. Aku ingin membeli oleh-oleh untuk _aunty_ Kyungsoo… dan juga untuk _aunty_ Luhan."

Jesper mengenal mereka karena kami selalu melakukan _video call_. Dan, Kyungsoo adalah kesayangan Jesper karena Jesper mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat seperti Pororo, karakter kartun favoritnya.

"Aigoo… Baek, bawalah Jesper ke mall. Dia benar, kau harus membeli oleh-oleh." ucap Kris hyung.

"Eomma, ayoo." Kata Jesper sambil mencium pipiku.

"Okay.. Ayo kita ke mall." ucapku ceria kepada Jesper dan dijawab 'yehey'

Kris-hyung meminjamkan mobilnya. Dia sungguh baik hati.

"Baiklah Jesper, Biarkan Eomma membantumu mengenakan seatbelt" ucapku padanya dan mengenakan seatbelt padanya.

"Kenapa kita harus memakai ini Eomma?" tanyanya.

"Kita harus Jesper, karena ketika kita tiba-tiba berhenti. Seatbelt akan membuat kita aman. Dan biarkan Eomma menciummu" Aku menciumnya dan Jesper tertawa.

"Eomma geli. Berhenti.. Ayo berangkat sekarang." ucapnya dan Aku mengangguk.

Ketika kami sampai di mall, kami langsung masuk karena kami hanya memiliki 4jam sebelum penerbangan ke Korea. Dan pastinya para sahabatku akan sangat senang dengan kepulanganku. Aku tidak memberitahu mereka karena aku ingin memberi mereka kejutan.

"Kemana kau akan pergi baby?" tanyaku sambil mengandengnya. Jesper memilih berjalan karena menurutnya dia telah besar sekarang.

"Play Land" ucapnya ceria dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Jesper hanya bermain beberapa menit dan dia berhenti, "Ayo pergi Eomma, ini membosankan." ucapnya mempoutkan bibirnya dan aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo makan sayang, dan kita akan membeli oleh-olehnya" ucapku dan Jesper hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku ingin membeli ini untuk _aunty_ Kyungsoo." ucap Jesper dengan sumringah sambil memegang sebuah boneka pinguin. Dan aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Masukan kesini baby" aku berjalan kearahnya dan menyimpan boneka itu kedalam troli. Jesper berlari ke arah lain toko untuk mencari barang lain. Aku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu jauh karena jika dia terlalu jauh dariku maka akan ada orang jahat yang akan menculiknya.

Aku memilih beberapa baju dan celana untuk Jesper dan beberapa baju untukku juga.

"Itu akan terlihat bagus untukku." gumamku pada diriku sendiri dan meraih baju itu namun seseorang mendahuluiku.

"Apakah kau ingin beli pakaian ini? Ambillah." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Astaga, dia sungguh tampan.

"Te-terima kasih" ucapku tersipu dan dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

" Aku Heechul. Aku tahu kau orang Korea. Dan aku juga." ucapnya ceria dan aku menerima jabat tangannya.

"Aku Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu." balasku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di China? Liburan? Apakah kau bersama orang lain?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk kearahnya.

"Ya, aku sedang liburan disini dan kami akan kembali ke Korea sebentar lagi. Aku disini bersama putraku, Jesper…..Tunggu-JESPER!?" Kepanikan melandaku ketika aku tidak melihat Jesper.

"JESPER?! JESPER?!" Aku mencarinya sambil terisak. Heechul membantuku mencari Jesper. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Jesper ditoko beraneka mainan, dibagian boneka Rilakkuma.

Aku melihat Jesper berbicara dengan seorang pria yang tinggi dan menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu memakai topi hitam dan hoodie hitam.

"DEMI TUHAN JESPER! KEMANA SAJA KAU?! AKU MEMBERITAHU MU UNTUK TETAP BERSAMAKU. AKU MEMBERITAHU MU UNTUK TIDAK PERGI JAUH DARIKU!" ucapku dan menggendong Jesper.

"Eomma, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kau dimana. Aku menangis tadi, tapi Paman Rilakkuma menenangkanku." jelas Jesper dan aku perlahan melihat pria itu.

"Hmm...Tuan? Terima kasih." ucapku dan pria itu hanya mengangguk. Dan Heechul pun datang.

"Oh Baek, kau telah menemukannya." ucap Heecul terengah-engah. Kami sungguh lelah karena kami berlarian kesana kemari mencari Jesper. Dan aku berlari seolah-olah kuda saking paniknya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika Jesper tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupku, sekali lagi terima kasih. Kami akan pergi sekarang." Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada pria itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sebelum kami pergi, aku menoleh kearah pria itu lagi. Aku melihat matanya dan langsung menatap kearah lain.

Mata itu terlihat…

FAMILIAR.

* * *

HAPPY CHANBAEK DAYYYY FOR CBHS IN THE WORLD *emot petasan. Special update untuk hari ini. Juga minal aidzin wal Faidzin bagi yang merayakan. ga kerasa ya udh satu bulan puasa, hayoo siapa yang puasa puasa tetep baca nc? Kalau ada samaa ehehe.g.

Maaf untuk ga bisa fast updatenyaa, kita berdua lagi ada kesibukan masing-masing jd belum sempet ngetrans ff ini, mianhee.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah menunggu ff ini, untuk yg review, untuk yg ngefav dan ngefollow, big love for us:*

See u next chap babay

 _Regard,_

 _Baekhyun's lil' sister_


	9. Chapter 8

**Park Chanyeol's Hidden Son**

 _by: deerbabolti_

 **(https (:) /my. w. tt/4ORqxM9AvM)**

 _ **warn! rate M! Mpreg!**_

 **Chapter 8: What**

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

"Jesper tunggu, rambutmu masih berantakan," Kataku sambil menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tanganku. Dia sangat mengemaskan.

Ketika berbelanja di Mall. Kami bertemu dengan Heechul. Dia sangat baik.

"Eomma, aku sudah tampan sekarang," Jesper tersenyum padaku.

"Okay okay! Katakan selamat tinggal pada _uncle_ Kris dan _uncle_ Tao," Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu ia lari menuju kamar Kris dan Tao.

"Kau sudah akan pergi? Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian, terutama Jesper. Kau sangat mengemaskan," Tao cemberut lalu mencubit pipi Jasper. "Cium Paman Kris, juga jangan menjadi anak nakal bagi mommy Baek. _Bad boy is not our style_ , okey?" Jasper mencium Tao dan Kris-hyung, lalu berlari menghampiriku.

"Hati-hati Baek. Titip salam dariku untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo," Kris-hyung berkata lalu menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum padanya.

" _Safe Flight_ Baek, hanya 4 jam perjalanan. Aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana jika Chanyeol melihat kau dan Jasper?" Tao bertanya dengan suara kecil tapi tetap membuatku terdiam.

"Aku masih tidak tahu Tao. Yang aku tahu adalah aku tidak akan mengatakan semuanya tentang Jasper," Kataku dengan serius.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang, atau kau akan terlambat," Aku mengangguk lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka.

"Selamat tinggal. Kami akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya," Kataku tersenyum lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

...

Kami tiba di bandara lebih cepat. Yang kami lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu penerbangan kami dipanggil.

"Eomma, apakah Bibi Kyungsoo akan menyukai hadiah dariku?" Jesper bertanya, aku pun mengangguk.

"Ya Jesper, dia pasti akan menyukainya,"Aku tersenyum padanya, ia pun tertawa.

 _ **CHINA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT CALLING FOR PASSENGERS FLIGHT TO KOREA IS NOW AVAILABLE.**_

"Ayo pergi," Aku memengang tangan Jasper lalu menyimpan barang-barang kami kedalam bagasi lalu masuk kedalam pesawat. Jasper sangat senang ketika sampai pada tempat duduk kami. Ini pertama kalinya Jasper menaiki pesawat.

"Eomma, aku sangat senang," dengan riang Jasper berkata sambil menari.

"Tenang Jes. Aku tahu kau sangat senang tapi tidurlah perjalanan kita akan sangat panjang," Ia menganguk lalu tidak lama ia jatuh tertidur

 _ **GOOD AFTERNOON PASSANGERS, WELCOME TO CHINA INT. WE'RE GOING NOW, HAVE A SAFE TRIP. GOD BLESS.**_

 _Goodbye China..._

...

 **CHANYEOL POV**

Itu Baekhyun...

Dan aku tidak salah...

Tapi, siapa anak kecil itu?

Aku yakin ia anaknya, karena memanggilnya EOMMA.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Aku sedang berada di China untuk Interview. Ini adalah hari terakhirku, jadi aku pergi ke mall untuk membeli mainan untuk Yuri, keponakanku. Aku memakai topi hitam, masker hitam dan jaket sederhana._

 _Setelah membeli mainan, aku melihat Rilakuma. Aku pergi kesana, membeli boneka rilakuma dan tumbler bergambar rilakuma._

 _Aku terkejut ketika merasakan celanaku ditarik seseorang. Aku melihat anak kecil menangis. Aku tidak ingin menolongnya karena bisa saja seseorang menyadariku. Tapi anehnya, aku berlulut lalu mengendongnya._

 _"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anak itu masih menangis._

 _"Apakah kau Chinese, Korean atau American?" Tanyaku tapi ia hanya menatapku. Mungkin dia Korean, aku merasakan dia Korean._

 _"EOMMA, EOMMA!" Dia masih tetap manangis lalu aku tersenyum._

 _"Apa kau tersesat? Kau ingin aku membantumu menemukan Eomma?" tanyaku, ia mengangguk._

 _"Pertama, kau harus berhenti menangis. Siapa namamu? Kau sangat menggemaskan," kataku, ia pun berhenti menangis._

 _"Aku Jasper. Aku tidak dapat menemukan Eomma. Siapa namamu? Kata Eomma aku tidak boleh berbicara kepada orang asing, karena bisa saja mereka membawaku," Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Aku pun tersenyum._

 _"Aku bukan orang jahat Jasper. Kau bisa memanggilku Rilakkuma Guy, hehehe." Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak._

 _"YA TUHAN JASPER! AKU SUDAH BERKATA JANGAN BERJAUHAN DARIKU. AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN JIKA KEHILANGANMU. AKU TIDAK BISA JIKA HARUS KEHILANGANMU," Aku menatap Baekhyun ketika ia mengambil Jasper dariku._

 _B-Baekhyun?_

 _"Baekhyun, akhirnya kau menemukan Jasper," tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang._

 _Apakah dia pacar Baekhyun?_

 _"Maaf Eomma... Aku kehilanganmu. Berterima kasih lah padanya, berkat dia aku berhenti menangis dan lebih tenang," Anak itu menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun. Mungkin ia anak mereka._

 _Aku melihat kearahnya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat kearah mataku. Dengan cepat aku menunduk._

 _"RILAKKUMA GUY, THANKYOU SO MUCH..." mereka meninggalkan aku._

 _Aku terkejut ketika ia melihat kearahku. Kami bertatap satu sama lain, yang mana membuatku berdebar._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

...

Ketika sampai di Korea. Baekhyun segera membangunkan Jasper.

"Baby, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," Baekhyun terkejut ketika Jesper langsung terbangun lalu melihat kearah sekitar.

"EOMMA? KITA SUDAH SAMPAI?! AYO PERGI SEKARANG," Katanya ketika tersenyum bersamaan dengan menarik tangan Eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu keluar dari pesawat bersama Jasper.

Ketika keluar dari pesawat. Press, media dan para fangirl menyambut mereka.

"Eomma, ini sangat berisik,"Jasper menutup telinga. Baekhyun kira mungkin akan datang selebriti.

Dia terkejut ketika teriakan para fangirl semakin kencang dan sinar dari kamera terus menerus menyala.

 _ **"WOOOOOOOOO PARK CHANYEOL! I LOVE YOUUUU!"**_

 _ **"SARANGHAE OPPAA!"**_

 _ **"PARK CHANYEOL, MARRY ME."**_

Baekhyun menengang ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia membawa Jasper lalu memanggil taksi.

"Eomma, apa yang terjadi?" Jasper bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa baby. Kita akan sampai ke rumah. Kau akan segera bertemu _aunty_ Kyungsoo dan _aunty_ Luhan." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kearah anaknya dan Jasper menjadi semangat.

Di-Dia berada dalam satu pesawat yang sama dengan kami?

Apa-apakah dia melihat kami?

MENGAPA AKU TIDAK TAHU JIKA DIA BERADA DI CHINA?

KENAPA?

Banyak pertanyaan muncul dipikiran Baekhyun. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menunggu untuk mereka sampai dirumah karena ia akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Hallo, ada yang masih inget trans-fic ini?


End file.
